Crossover
by Itooshiaiko
Summary: When a mysterious infant appears at the Kinomiya Dojo, it opens up a world of trouble for the Baldebreajers. . . literally. MM


Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. The only thing we own is the plot to this story and some random mangas. The end.

A/N: Yes it's us again! Itooshiaiko here to present you with another craptacular fic, which we hope, you love! Or at the very least like. So, ummm . . . on with the fic!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crossover**  
_Chapter 1_

A thunderstorm roared across the sky. By now all those who had been caught in it had moved to a shelter of some sort to wait it out. Though it was a rather violent storm, there was no rain, just a lot of thunder and lightning. A particularly loud crash sounded and then everything went silent, and it began to rain, however the slight sound of an infant's wailing could be heard within the wind.

Rei looked out into the yard watching the lightning from the door of Kinomiya dojo, where he'd been staying recently after the last world championships, he couldn't see himself returning to China anytime soon, even though he himself wasn't too sure as to why. When he first heard the infant's cry he figured it was just his ears playing tricks on him, but when the sound continued Rei looked over his shoulder to see what Grandpa Kinomiya, Takao and Hitoshi were doing, from where he was standing he could only hear them from the general direction of the kitchen. Shaking his head he turned back to the door and walked out into the storm in search of the source of the cries he heard.

The wails became louder; as Rei approached the origin of the sound he saw a bundle of clothing wiggling on the ground as if something were trying to escape from their clutches.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Rei blamed this on the fact the he was neko-jin, he approached the bundle and gently flipped the cloth at the top revealing what was laying within it.

Two wide storm blue eyes stared up at Rei through a shock of dark blue hair, and lingering tears. The infant looked up at Rei with curiosity. "Ahg?" Blinking he reached out his hands to him. "Aghb?" He squealed, eyes tearing up again slightly.

More than a little surprised Rei reached down and picked the now crying infant and cradled him to his chest. "Where did you come from?" He said gently, cooing softly to the infant in order to calm him down. "And what are you doing out here?" He asked as he looked around hoping for some answer to his question.

A pendant slipped out from the clothing and landed on the ground with a clink. The infant looked at Rei expectantly, as if asking him to pick it up.

Sighing to himself and mostly about the nights strange events, Rei bent down and picked the amulet up, making sure to keep a tight hold on the infant as he headed back to the dojo. As he walked he studied both the infant and the pendant.

The infant, as previously described, had dark blue eyes and hair to match. His skin was also a darker shade, more oriental in colour.

The pendant seemed to match the infant's eyes, as it too was a dark blue metal. However that was not the most interesting part, it was what was carved into it that made it so fascinating. A large Japanese dragon was engraved into it and it had writing in it in ancient Japanese. The eyes of the dragon almost seemed to stare at him...

Stunned Rei nearly dropped the pendant, only managing to hold on to it because of his quick neko-jin reflexes. "Creepy." He murmured as he entered the dojo, heading straight to where Takao and the others were. "Hey guys I just found something really weird outside." Rei said as he entered the room, the infant cradled safely in his left arm, while his right hand held the obviously old pendant.

Takao walked over to Rei to see what he had in his other arm only to nearly shriek and jump back. "HOLY CRAP! THAT KID LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!"

Takao's dad walked up calmly and looked at the infant as well, "Indeed it seems he does." His eyes shifted to the pendant. "And what is it you have here?" He asked, reaching out for the pendant silently asking Rei to hand it over.

Rei handed it over without much thought; he was more concerned with shushing the baby, which had begun to cry at Takao's outburst. "Shh, it's okay, noisy old Takao won't hurt you. Come on it's okay." He crooned gently, stroking the baby's stormy blue looks in a comforting manner.

Mr. Kinomiya eyes grew wide as he read what was written on the pendant and he began to stutter "No way...it can't be..."

Takao looked at his father, then to the pendant. "What can't be dad?" He asked curiously.

"The child's name...according to what I've deciphered..." Mr. Kinomiya looked at his son "... is Takao Kinomiya..."

Takao's eyes widened too. "No way…"

Hitoshi cam up behind his father and glanced at the pendant, his eye skimming over it. "He's right, it says right here that that child is Takao Kinomiya, the heir to Dragoon."

"How is that possible?" Asked Rei, as he sat down on one of the chairs, the infant now asleep in his arms. "I mean I know there's an uncanny resemblance but for them to have the same name? That's more than a little weird."

"I totally agree with you Rei." Takao said, nodding his head. "This is just weirding me out."

"It also says something else here, though it's in much finer print..." Mr. Kinomiya said, scratching his chin and trying to make out the fine print. "I am the eye... who sees all...I will give...this...only onto...my most cherished... Ah! The rest is too worn to read. However I have determined from the age this looks to be about 1500 BC." He said.

Rei looked over at them then down at the infant resting in his arms. "Wow that's over five hundred years old. Where'd this little guy get something like that?"

Hitoshi shrugged. "Who knows? But we can't do much to find out, the best we can do is keep him here and call for Kyouju to come over in the morning and try to decipher what else is written on that pendant. After training of course." He added fixing his brother with a hard stare.

Takao rolled his eyes, "Yes of course my liege." He said with a mock bow.

The infant in Rei's arms stirred slightly making a small noise telling of his awakening.

"He is kinda cute..." Takao said, now that he wasn't so freaked out.

"So were you, once upon a time." Mr. Kinomiya said with a smile, most likely remembering a fond memory.

"Once upon a time." Hitoshi said with a grin as he gave his brother a noogy. "Now get to bed you. You too Rei, if you want I'll take the baby."

Shaking his head Rei held the waking bundle in his arms protectively. "No it's okay, I can take care of him. He seems to be happy enough with me." Rei said nuzzling the child softly like a cat would. "And it's been so long since I've had the chance to hold a baby, let alone take care of one . . . I didn't realize how much I missed the feeling."

The infant seemed to agree with Rei as his tiny hands gripped whatever they could catch of Rei. "Heigh?"

Takao smiled, "Guess we're off. 'Night everyone."

"Goodnight" Everyone chorused as they went off to their respective bedrooms.

Rei of course took the baby with him to the room he was borrowing while staying with the Kinomiyas. "Well little one, I guess it's time for sleep and not just a nap." He said setting the baby in the centre of the futon so he wouldn't roll off as Rei changed into his nightclothes. "I certainly hope you don't move around too much in your sleep like Takao does." He joked after he'd finished changing. "Now let's get to bed okay?"

He pulled the little baby into his arms and began to sing, in a soft voice, a lullaby his mother had sung to him as a child, when he couldn't sleep.

"From the bamboo mother makes a flute,  
Bamboo flute for baby small  
Held in little hands,  
Pressed to rosy lips,  
Lilting melodies rise and fall

Lu, lu, lu, lu, melodies rise and fall  
Lu, lu, lu, lu, sleepy heads nod and fall"

The baby yawned and closed his eyes curling into Rei like a newborn kitten. Rei smiled and curled his body around the infant's in a protective embrace, and he too soon fell asleep.

-

Just in the next room Takao smiled, after hearing Rei sing, he himself kinda felt tired. He chuckled to himself, Rei had such a nice voice, and it reminded him of something from long ago.

-

The next morning Rei awoke feeling slightly stiff from the position he'd been sleeping in, but it didn't matter after he looked down at the small being still held protectively in his arms and was quite surprised to see a four year old boy in place where an infant had been. "What in the name of Chinese dumplings!" He cried in shock at the sight.

Please review! Nife and I really want to know what you think of this story!


End file.
